A light emitting diode (LED) is a device including a material that emits light through the application of electrical energy thereto, in which energy generated by electron-hole recombination at semiconductor junctions is converted into light to be emitted therefrom. LEDs are commonly employed as light sources in general lighting devices, display devices, and the like, and the development of LEDs has thus been accelerated.
In particular, recently, the development and employment of LEDs (e.g., gallium nitride-based LEDs) has increased, and mobile device keypads, vehicle turn signal lamps, camera flashes, and the like, using such LEDs, have been commercialized, and in line with this, the development of general lighting devices using LEDs has been accelerated. Products in which LEDs are used, such as backlight units of large TVs, vehicle headlamps, general lighting devices, and the like, are gradually moving toward large-sized products having high outputs and high efficiency, and the range of LED use is being further expanded.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of reducing manufacturing costs by shortening manufacturing time for mass production of LED packages, as well as a method of improving light output.